Reviravoltas do destino
by nekomila-chan
Summary: Sakura some da vida de Sasuke após passarem a noite juntos. Mal sabia Sasuke que a mulher com quem passou a noite seria seu maior obstáculo para atingir seu objetivo. Mas será que ela seria simplesmente sua inimiga?
1. Prólogo

Uchiha Sasuke. Com seus 21 anos é um poderoso empresário. Frio e calculista, além de muito bonito, tem as mulheres aos seus pés. Seu maior objetivo na vida é ter o total controle da Uchiha's Company, empresa fundada por seu pai. Sasuke tinha um sócio, que possuía, assim como ele, metade das ações da empresa, Haruno Nakano.

Haruno Sakura. Uma mulher dotada de uma beleza que enfeitiça os homens ao seu redor, com seus 20 anos, tem uma personalidade forte, é uma pessoa doce e decidida. É filha de Haruno Nakano e Haruno Harumi.

Sasuke e Sakura passam uma noite juntos, porém Sakura descobre que Sasuke e seus amigos haviam feito uma aposta, de que ele conseguiria levá-la para cama. Após a descoberta, a rosada some da vida do empresário. Mas mal sabia Sasuke que a mulher com quem passou a noite seria seu maior obstáculo para atingir seu objetivo. Mas será que ela seria simplesmente sua inimiga?


	2. O inimigo

Um ano se passa e os pais de Sakura morrem num acidente. Então ela assume o lugar do pai na empresa. Logo chega o dia que seria apresentado a nova sócia da Uchiha's Company, estavam todos ansiosos, pois não conheciam a filha de Nakano, já que esta estava estudando no exterior, havia voltado há mais de um ano, porém nunca havia aparecido na empresa de seu pai e depois do que aconteceu quase ninguém mais a tinha visto.

Estavam todos reunidos no salão de festa da empresa, o local estava animado com as conversas, mas de repente o lugar fica em silêncio após as grandes portas do local se abrirem e por ela entrar uma bela mulher de longos cabelos rosa, que não devia ter mais que 20 anos, todos olham espantados, principalmente uma certa pessoa de cabelos pretos, quando esta sobe no palco do salão e fala ao microfone:

- Boa Noite a todos, sou Haruno Sakura, filha de Haruno Nakano e Haruno Harumi. Prazer em conhecê-los. Comunico que assumirei o lugar de meu falecido pai nesta empresa, me dedicarei assim como meu pai fazia para que tudo corra bem e da melhor forma possível, e espero contar com o apoio de vocês. Aproveitem a noite e muito obrigada.

Sasuke estava sem palavras e totalmente paralisado ao ver quem seria sua nova sócia. Fazia mais de um ano que não tinha notícias dela. E não fazia a mínima idéia de que quem conheceu a mais de um ano era a filha de Nakano.

A rosada, por outro lado, estava cumprimentando a todos, sempre sorrindo. Ela vê o moreno num canto do salão e resolve ir até ele.

- Boa noite, Uchiha. Faz muito tempo, não? – diz com um tom gélido.

-Sakura... – responde num murmúrio.

- Vejo que não se esqueceu de mim.

- Por que fugiu? – pergunta se libertando do espanto.

- Não seja cínico, Uchiha. Depois de tudo que me fez. Não lhe devo satisfação da minha vida.

Sasuke ia retrucar, mas chega um dos diretores chamando os dois para se reunirem ao restante dos funcionários. Muito a contra gosto, o moreno vai com Sakura e o diretor.

A noite passa tranqüila, apesar do incomodo do Uchiha com a rosada.

- Já vai senhorita Haruno? – pergunta um dos diretores.

- Sim. Já está ficando tarde. Boa noite a todos. – diz se despedindo de todos.

- Lhe deixo em casa, Sakura. – diz o Uchiha, indo atrás de Sakura, que estava quase na porta.

- Não precisa Uchiha. – lhe responde friamente.

- Eu insisto. – e saiu praticamente arrastando a Haruno consigo.

Ela se deixou conduzir muito a contra gosto, mas como já estava muito tarde, resolveu aceitar a carona do moreno. Além disso, queria saber as intenções do Uchiha com aquele ato.

Durante o percurso reinava um silêncio sepulcral dentro do carro. Sakura somente olhava para fora do carro sem se concentrar em nada em especial, enquanto que o Uchiha estava dirigindo, mas sempre lançando olhares para a mulher ao seu lado. A viagem durou uns 20 minutos, o Uchiha estacionou na frente da casa da rosada, quando ela ia abrir a porta do carro, ele a deteve.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, Sakura.

- Por que deveria?

- Você sumiu sem me dizer nada. Não deu notícias... – diz já ficando irritado.

- Já disse e repito, não lhe devo satisfações da minha vida, Uchiha. O que faço ou deixo de fazer não é problema seu. – respondeu já irritada com a insistência dele – Além disso, já está tarde, e Sairo esta me esperando... – de repente se dá conta do que disse e se despede apressada já abrindo a porta – Boa noite, Uchiha.

- Quem é Sairo? – pergunta entre dentes, totalmente irritado.

- Não lhe interessa! – fala batendo a porta, antes que o moreno lhe fizesse mais perguntas, e entra quase correndo dentro de casa, sem olhar pra trás.

"_Mas quem será esse tal de Sairo? Será namorado dela? E daí? O que é que eu tenho a ver com isso, não me importa nem um pouco que ela tenha namorado, afinal ela é livre, uma bela mulher, tão linda q... Peraí, o que eu to pensando? Ela é minha inimiga! Para de pensar besteira Sasuke!" _se repreende mentalmente o moreno.


	3. Identidade revelada

Os dias vão passando normalmente, mas um certo Uchiha continua com uma pergunta martelando sua cabeça: Quem é Sairo? Já sem paciência, o Uchiha resolve tirar a limpo essa história com a Haruno. Ele sai em disparada até a sala dela, ignora a secretária da mesma que tente impedi-lo, mas sem sucesso, ele abre a porta abruptamente assustando assim a rosada.

- Sakura! – diz o Uchiha sem paciência nenhuma.

- Me desculpe senhorita Haruno, não consegui impedi-lo. – desculpou-se a secretária.

- Não tem importância, pode se retirar Ayume. – dito isso a secretária se retira e fecha a porta. – O que quer Uchiha? – diz num tom calmo, porém frio, sem olhar para ele.

- Quem é esse tal de Sairo? – pergunta sendo direto e não contendo a irritação. – Seu namorado? Amante? E não tente me enrolar, não vou sair daqui até me falar! – declarou autoritário. Fazendo com que a Haruno erguesse o olhar.

- Ciúmes, Uchiha? Nunca imaginei que um cubo de gelo feito você teria ciúmes, chega a ser hilário. – comenta sarcasticamente.

- Pare de dar rodeios e responda de uma vez a minha pergunta! – ignorando o comentário da rosada e aumentando o tom de voz.

- Qual delas? – responde enfurecendo o Uchiha.

- Sakura... – adverte o moreno.

- Quer mesmo saber? Mas essa é a única coisa que vou lhe dizer, nada mais, entendeu, Uchiha? – ele apenas confirma sem dizer nada. – Ele é meu filho. – responde a Haruno como se estivesse falando do clima.

A revelação deixou o Uchiha perplexo. _"Filho? Como assim filho? Eu ouvi bem? Ela disse filho? E quem é o pai?"_ se perguntava o moreno.

- Quem é o pai, Sakura? – pergunta levemente irritado, quando saiu do choque.

Ela arqueia uma sobrancelha e fitando o Uchiha lhe responde friamente:

- O que você acha? Eu disse que só diria quem ele era, falei que não diria mais nada e você concordou, ou se esqueceu, hein? Agora saia, pois tenho que trabalhar.

- Não vai me responder? – pergunta rispidamente o moreno.

- Já disse que não, e não adianta insistir. – responde calmamente, o que irritou ainda mais o Uchiha – se não quiser sair, então fique o dia todo em pé ai – não mais encarando o moreno e prestando atenção aos documentos que estavam em sua mesa.

- Eu vou descobrir Sakura! Você querendo ou não. – disse entre dentes enquanto saía irritado da sala da rosada, fechando com força a porta.

"_Uchiha desgraçado! Como ousa falar assim comigo?! Quem ele pensa que é? Depois do que fez comigo se acha no direito de exigir o que quer? Ah, isso não vai ficar assim, ah se não vai. E o que ele quer com o Sairo? Não vou te deixar chegar perto dele, Sasuke. Não vou mesmo."_ pensa totalmente irritada depois que o Uchiha saiu da sala.


	4. Melhor amigo

Sasuke entra na sua sala furioso com uma certa pessoa de cabelos rosados e não percebe a presença de alguém, até que este se manifesta:

- Oi Sasuke. – cumprimenta uma pessoa de cabelos loiros.

- Naruto. – retruca o moreno ao perceber quem estava na sala.

- Irritado? – debochou vendo a cara do Uchiha.

- Idiota. Por que está aqui? – ignorando a pergunta feita a si.

- Não posso mais nem ver o meu melhor amigo? – respondeu com um sorriso.

- Eu mereço. – murmurou.

- Mas, por que está tão irritado, Sasuke? – perguntou novamente ao amigo.

- Sakura. – sem dizer mais nada. Deixando seu amigo completamente surpreso. Fazia tempos que não tinha notícias da rosada, apesar de sua mulher ser amiga de Sakura, quase nunca tocavam no nome dela.

- Onde você a viu? – perguntou quando saiu do estado de choque.

- Ela é a minha nova sócia. – falou entre dentes.

- Como o destino dá voltas. – disse simplesmente.

- Nem me fale, agora vai ser mais complicado alcançar meus objetivos. Sakura não vai querer me vender sua parte na empresa. – suspirou cansado o Uchiha. – E isso não é tudo, descobri que ela tem um filho. – revelou contendo a irritação.

- Filho? Quem é o pai? – perguntou o loiro.

- Não sei. Não quis me dizer. – já não conseguindo disfarçar a fúria.

- Por que se irrita tanto com isso? Por acaso sente algo pela Sakura, Sasuke? – pergunta com um sorriso irônico no rosto. – Não acredito que o cubo de gelo está apaixonado. – segurando o riso.

- Cala a boca! – grita já perdendo a paciência com as insinuações de seu melhor amigo.

- Calma, calma, é brincadeira. – diz rindo. – Mas, falando sério agora, o que pretende fazer, Sasuke? – pergunta com uma cara séria.

- Não sei, Naruto, não sei. – suspira o Uchiha. – Acho que primeiro vou tentar falar com ela, apesar de que tenho quase a certeza de que não vai dar em nada.

- Boa sorte. – diz ao moreno que já estava se retirando da sala. – Vai precisar. – diz num sussurro, mas que mesmo assim foi ouvido pelo dono dos olhos negros, que só acena com a cabeça, indo novamente em direção à sala da rosada.


	5. Conversa

- Sakura, vou ser direto. Quero comprar a sua parte na empresa. – diz calmamente entrando novamente na sala da Haruno.

- Por quê? – foi a única coisa que conseguiu elaborar diante da surpresa.

- Simplesmente quero controle sobre todas as ações da Uchiha's Company. Quero que pertença inteiramente aos Uchihas. – responde sem hesitar.

Sakura se surpreenda ainda mais com a sinceridade do moreno.

- Entendi. Mas não vou vender minha parte na empresa, não tenho porque fazer isso. – diz enquanto se levanta e vai em direção do Uchiha. – Metade disso tudo foi de meu pai, e não pretendo abrir mão. – retruca a rosada.

- Pense bem, Sakura. Estou disposto a pagar um bom preço. Estou disposto a tudo para ter aquilo que quero. – diz sem alterar o tom de voz calmo, se perdendo nas lindas esmeraldas que eram os olhos de Sakura.

- Não é não. E não vou voltar atrás. Pode se retirar. – tenta soar fria, não tendo sucesso, se aprofundando no olhar do Uchiha.

Pouco a pouco a distância entre os dois vai diminuindo, sem deixarem de se encarar, e sem hesitação, Sasuke acaba com o espaço que restava entre eles capturando os lábios da rosada num cálido beijo, que lentamente é retribuído por Sakura. Os dois vão aprofundando o beijo, tornando-o mais apaixonado, como se estivessem sedentos um pelo outro há muito tempo. Logo se separam por falta de ar e ficam se encarando perdidos no olhar um do outro, mas não dura muito, já voltam a unir os lábios numa dança apaixonada. De repente, a rosada parece cair em si e afasta bruscamente o Uchiha, lhe dando um belo tapa no rosto, deixando-o atônito pela atitude dela.

- Por que fez isso? – pergunta irritado o moreno.

- Saia logo, Uchiha. Não vou vender as minhas ações para você, esqueça! – tentava se recompor a Haruno e tratando de ignorar a pergunta feita por ele.

Sasuke sai da sala grunhindo, e antes de sair diz a ela:

- Essa empresa ainda vai ser minha Sakura, espere e verá. – dito isso fecha a porta com força.

"_O que esse Uchiha pensa que estava fazendo? Como ousa me beijar assim. Mas se bem que aquele beijo foi maravilhoso, simpl... Sakura! Pare de pensar nisso. Ai, não acredito que pensei isso. Dá raiva como ele consegue mexer comigo, me deixar louca! Prometi a mim mesma que o esqueceria, mas parece que é mais difícil do que parece... Mas não vou me deixar levar por ele, tenho que ser forte."_ pensa a rosada depois que o Uchiha deixa a sala.

"_Não acredito que essa mulher me bateu. Quem ela pensa que é? E eu, onde estava com a cabeça? Por que fui beijá-la? A Sakura me dá nos nervos, me irrita, consegue me desestabilizar com um simples olhar... Aquele beijo... ela tinha lábios tão macios, suav... Se controle Sasuke! Pare de pensar nela. Não posso me esquecer do meu principal objetivo. Concentração, Sasuke!"_ se debatia consigo mesmo já dentro de sua sala.

Durante as semanas que se seguiram, os dois sempre andavam discutindo por qualquer coisa, mas no final sempre acabavam aos beijos, e consequentemente em mais discussão. Essa foi a rotina durante 3 semanas.


	6. Amigas

Era sábado, como Sakura não trabalharia esse dia chamou suas amigas para conversarem, já que fazia um bom tempo que não se viam.

Logo toca a campainha da casa de Sakura e suas amigas chegam todas juntas. Depois de se cumprimentarem vão para a sala.

- E aí, Sakura? Novidades? Faz um tempo que não nos víamos temos muito que colocar em dia. – pergunta uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros preso num rabo de cavalo, Ino.

- Sim. – diz suspirando. – Vi o Sasuke. – responde simplesmente deixando surpresas as quatro que estavam na sala com a rosada.

- Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? – pergunta a de cabelos castanhos, Tenten.

A rosada apenas afirma balançando a cabeça.

- Mas como foi isso? Onde? Quando? – pergunta Ino tudo de uma vez.

- Ele é meu sócio na Uchiha's Company. – vai contando tudo a rosada, desde o momento em que se viram na festa até as brigas e beijos.

- Vai contar a ele a verdade sobre o Sairo? Ele tem o direito de saber, Sakura. – pergunta Temari.

- Sim, Temari tem toda razão, Sakura. Mesmo com o que aconteceu, Sasuke tem todo o direito de saber. Eu sei que ele errou no passado, os meninos não podiam ter feito o que fizeram, mas você não pode deixar que suas mágoas afastem pai e filho. – disse sabiamente Hinata.

- Sim, eu sei, mas não consigo perdoá-lo, não sei o que vou fazer. – responde a rosada preocupada.

- Você não consegue esquecê-lo, não é mesmo? – pergunta calmamente Hinata, que percebia os sentimentos da Haruno.

Ela não responde. E para quebrar o silêncio Ino se manifesta:

- Bem, como é que está o Sairo? Trouxe um presentinho para ele. – falou alegremente.

A rosada dá um pequeno sorriso, vão todas ver o menino e ficam a tarde toda conversando e paparicando o filho da Haruno.


	7. Desespero e revelação

Sakura estava em sua sala se preparando para a reunião que aconteceria em meia hora, quando seu celular toca:

- Alô. – responde a rosada.

- Sakura. É a Rika. O Sairo está com uma febre alta que não quer baixar, já estamos no hospital. Acho melhor você vir para cá. – diz a babá preocupada.

- Vou fazer o possível para ir agora. – responde a rosada tentando aparentar calma sem sucesso.

Assim que desliga, a Haruno não sabe o que fazer, já que não podia faltar à reunião, mas estava muito preocupada com seu filho de apenas 3 meses. Engolindo o orgulho vai até a sala da única pessoa que pode ajudá-la.

- Senhor Uchiha, a senhorita Haruno quer vê-lo. – diz a secretária.

- Deixe-a entrar. – respondeu disfarçando a surpresa.

- Sasuke. – hesita a rosada ao entrar na sala.

- O que aconteceu, Sakura? – pergunta escondendo a preocupação diante da face angustiada da Haruno.

- Preciso de sua ajuda, Sasuke – disse de uma vez a rosada, surpreendendo o Uchiha, por não chamá-lo pelo sobrenome. Diante do silêncio do moreno, continuou. – Preciso que assuma meu lugar na reunião de hoje, por favor, Sasuke. – diz a rosada não contendo o desespero.

- Por que, Sakura? O que houve? – preocupou-se o Uchiha.

- É meu filho, está doente, preciso ir para o hospital. – responde num fio de voz, segurando as lágrimas.

- Se acalme um pouco, Sakura. – também se preocupando, mesmo sem entender o por que, com o menino.

- Não consigo. É meu filho! É só um bebê. Precisa de mim. – diz não conseguindo mais conter as lágrimas.

- Vamos, vou levá-la para o hospital, depois volto para a reunião, não vou deixá-la dirigir nessas condições. – responde já levando a Haruno consigo para a porta.

- Obrigada, Sasuke. – murmura a rosada antes de saírem.

Chegando ao hospital, Sasuke não deixou de acompanhá-la. Encontraram-se logo com a babá para ter notícias de Sairo. Mas infelizmente, Rika não sabia como estava o menino. O que fez com que a rosada caísse aos prantos. Sasuke a trouxe para perto de si abraçando-a, esta não mostrou resistência. O moreno tentava acalmá-la, mas não tinha sucesso.

- Tente se acalmar, Sakura. Logo teremos notícias dele. – tentava consolá-la em vão.

- Não consigo, não consigo. – murmura aos prantos nos braços do Uchiha. – É só um bebê Sasuke, um bebê, é tão indefeso. – fala com desespero na voz. – Só tem 3 meses, Sas... – logo interrompe, percebendo o que acabara de dizer.

- O que você disse, Sakura? Eu ouvi bem? 3 meses? Mas isso quer dizer que... – não consegue terminar a frase, atônito com a descoberta.

Diante das palavras de Sasuke, Sakura não consegue fazer mais nada a não ser continuar a chorar ainda nos braços dele.

- Sakura. – chama calmamente o Uchiha ainda um pouco abalado. Ela o olha, mas palavras não saem de sua boca. Com o silêncio da rosada o moreno continua. – O Sairo... – hesita antes de continuar. – ele, é meu filho? – pergunta num murmúrio.

Ela não lhe responde e começa a chorar mais. Diante do silêncio da Haruno ele pergunta outra vez, aumentando o tom de voz:

- Sakura, responda. Ele é meu filho?

- Sim. – responde num fio de voz.

Sasuke ia abrir a boca para falar, mas é interrompido pelo médico:

- Senhorita Haruno? Está tudo bem com o seu filho, já está fora de perigo. Se quiser pode ir vê-lo. – assim que terminou o médico saiu.

- Sakura... – mas é interrompido dessa vez pelo seu celular.

_- Alô – atende rispidamente._

_- Sasuke! Cadê você e a Sakura? Faltam só vocês dois para a reunião, que, aliás, já está atrasada. – grita ao telefone Naruto._

_- Já estou chegando. – responde entre dentes._

_- Mas onde é que você está? O que aconteceu?_

_- Não é da sua conta. – dizendo isso desliga antes que o loiro possa dizer algo._

Após desligar seu celular, Sasuke se vira para a rosada, mas antes que este possa falar qualquer coisa:

- Agora não Sasuke, outra hora conversamos, além disso, você já está atrasado para a reunião. – fala mais calma agora que o filho já estava fora de perigo.

- Tudo bem. Mas nós temos que conversar Sakura. Têm muitas coisas as quais você precisa me esclarecer. – não conseguindo esconder a raiva. – Até logo. – se despede o Uchiha.


	8. Papai

Na sala do Uchiha, após a reunião:

- Sasuke! Onde você estava? E a Sakura, você estava com ela? Ela não apareceu na reunião, aconteceu alguma coisa? O que você fez com ela? Isso tudo é muito suspeito. Você e ela somem assim, sem mais nem menos, depois só você aparece e toma o lugar dela na reunião dizendo que ela não poderia comparecer e que havia lhe pedido para que assumisse seu lugar, tudo isso é muito estranho. – falava sem parar o loiro para irritação do moreno.

- Cala boca, Naruto! – já sem paciência. – Pense o que quiser.

- Estressado. – retrucou fechando a cara.

- Naruto. – começou com tom calmo e frio, depois de uns minutos de silêncio. – Você sabia sobre o filho da Sakura? – pergunta o moreno hesitante.

- Filho? A Sakura tem um filho? Como? A Hinata não comentou nada comigo. – diz tentando lembrar se a esposa havia comentado algo sobre isso. – Como ficou sabendo, Sasuke? E quem é o pai? – pergunta não agüentando a curiosidade.

Sasuke foi lhe contando o que tinha acontecido com todos os detalhes para seu melhor amigo. E este somente acenava com a cabeça.

- Nossa. Não consigo acreditar no que você me contou. Quem diria, você é papai, hein, Sasuke. – debochou o loiro.

- Eu mereço. – suspira o Uchiha.

- O que você vai fazer, Sasuke? – pergunta com a cara séria para o moreno.

- Como assim? – não entendendo o amigo.

- Você acha que a Sakura deixará que veja o seu filho, Sasuke? Não sei o que, mas alguma coisa deve ter acontecido para ela desaparecer assim, sem falar o porquê, não deu notícias, além disso, não o procurou para dizer que esperava um filho seu, ela sabia muito bem onde encontrá-lo e teve tempo suficiente para fazê-lo. – disse Naruto encarando o amigo.

- Não sei o que levou ela a agir assim, mas vou descobrir, tirarei essa história toda a limpo. E não vou permitir que ela me impeça de ver meu filho. – disse decidido o Uchiha.

- Boa sorte. – falou Naruto antes de sair da sala de seu amigo.


	9. Pratos limpos e recordando o passado

No dia seguinte Sakura resolveu ir até a mansão Uchiha para conversar com Sasuke. Como era sábado, nenhum dos dois trabalhava.

- Senhor Uchiha, a senhorita Haruno lhe espera na sala. – diz se retirando a empregada.

Sasuke não agüentava de ansiedade, queria esclarecer toda a história com a rosada, e acima de tudo, queria conhecer seu filho. Desceu rapidamente as escadas indo em direção à sala onde esperava a Haruno.

- Sakura. – disse Sasuke assim que entrou no local. – Vamos para o meu quarto lá conversaremos melhor. – apressou-se o Uchiha. Guiando a rosada para seu quarto.

- Primeiro queria agradecer por ontem, Sasuke. – disse a rosada quebrando aquele incomodo silêncio quando entraram no quarto.

- Não precisa agradecer. Como está Sairo? – perguntou preocupado.

- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. – respondeu a rosada.

- Sente-se. – apontando para o sofá que havia no lugar. – Vamos deixar de rodeios, quero saber Sakura, por que não me disse nada sobre meu filho? – foi direto, com um tom de voz que dizia que não estava para brincadeiras.

- Não queria que você soubesse. – respondeu num tom firme.

- Por quê? O que aconteceu há um ano para você ter fugido de mim sem me dizer nada, quero uma explicação, Sakura.

- Como se você não soubesse. – responde rispidamente.

- Se soubesse não perguntaria. – revida no mesmo tom. – Pare de enrolar, e diga de uma vez.

Respirou fundo e respondeu num tom gélido.

- Fiquei sabendo da aposta que você e seus amigos fizeram, Sasuke. E não tente negar, eu ouvi uma conversa de vocês naquela noite em que passamos juntos. Estava indo em direção da cozinha para beber um copo d'água, quando passo pela sala e ouço o que vocês estavam falando.

_- Não acredito Sasuke, conseguiu levar a rosadinha para a cama, hein? – falava uma voz masculina, que Sakura identificou por ser um dos amigos de Sasuke, Kiba._

_- Ainda por cima ganhou a aposta. Saiu ganhando no final, ao contrário de nós, além disso, teve a rosadinha pra si, não é mesmo? – comentou Neji debochando._

_- E como foi com ela? Foi tão fácil pro sedutor Uchiha Sasuke, não concordam amigos? – perguntou rindo seu melhor amigo._

_A Haruno não conseguia conter as lágrimas com o que estava ouvindo, não conseguia acreditar que havia sido enganada, havia sido uma tola apaixonada. Se entregou de corpo e alma para o homem por quem se apaixonou, e o que aconteceu? Se descobriu usada e humilhada. Sem pensar duas vezes saiu correndo do lugar, foi direto para o quarto pegar suas coisas e fugir dali o mais rápido possível, não agüentaria mais aquela situação. Chamou por um táxi e desapareceu da vida do Uchiha, deixando para trás somente as lembranças daquela noite maravilhosa que passou nos braços de seu amado._

Depois de ouvir a explicação da Haruno, que estava com os olhos marejados, o Uchiha entendeu o que tinha acontecido e se arrependeu amargamente, mas se ela tivesse ouvido um pouco mais da conversa, talvez estivessem juntos hoje.

- Agora entendo o que aconteceu. – falou o Uchiha num tom baixo. – Mas não devia ter se precipitado assim, Sakura. – ela ia retrucar, mas não deixou e continuou. – Se tivesse esperado mais um pouco e ouvido o restante, não teria partido como fez. – respondeu sem expressão, mas a Haruno podia ver no olhar dela certa tristeza e arrependimento.

_- Calem a boca vocês. Esqueçam essa aposta ridícula. Não quero mais saber disso. – disse trincando os dentes._

_- Ora essa, não vai me dizer que se apaixonou pela rosada, Sasuke? – perguntou Neji, debochando do moreno._

_- E se for, qual o problema? – responde rispidamente. _

_- Nenhum, mas quem diria que um cubo de gelo feito você se apaixonaria por ela. – falou rindo Naruto._

_- Bando de idiotas. – murmurou saindo da sala e indo para o quarto ver sua flor. Mas ao chegar lá o que encontrou não foi bem o que esperava, não a via em lugar algum, nem suas coisas, e a única coisa que veio a cabeça do Uchiha é que ela havia fugido, mas não sabia por que. Passou a procurá-la, mas sem sucesso, ela não queria ser encontrada, concluiu depois dois meses de procura. _

A rosada estava boquiaberta com a revelação do Uchiha, nunca imaginou que ele estava atrás dela, não acreditava no fato de que ele se apaixonou por ela, se conheciam pouco tempo, quando retornou dos estudos no exterior, e ele nunca desconfiou que ela fosse filha de seu sócio, mas ela também nunca comentou esse fato. Estava tão abalada com os fatos que não percebeu a aproximação do Uchiha.

- Sei que errei com a aposta, e estou arrependido, me vi perdidamente apaixonado e esqueci completamente dela, não ligava para mais nada, somente para você. – confessou encarando os olhos esmeralda de Sakura.

A Haruno somente chorava diante da confissão de Sasuke, palavras não conseguiam sair de sua boca com o turbilhão de emoções por qual estava passando. Lentamente o Uchiha se aproxima dela, quando estão a centímetros um do outro:

- E nunca deixei de te amar. - Sasuke sussurra próximo dos lábios da Haruno, não deixando de encarar seus olhos em nenhum momento. E toma os lábios dela mais uma vez, começa com um simples roçar de lábios, aos poucos vai aprofundando o beijo, transmitindo todo amor que sente pela rosada, que corresponde o beijo na mesma intensidade.

Continuam com os beijos e Sasuke a carrega no colo calmamente até a sua cama e a deita delicadamente. Vão se acariciando sem pressa nenhuma, aproveitando cada minuto, matando as saudades um do outro, se amando como nunca fizeram.


	10. Contra a parede

Sakura está com a cabeça deitada no peito do Uchiha, enquanto este lhe acaricia os cabelos carinhosamente. O quarto permanece num silêncio agradável, até que é quebrado pela voz da Haruno.

- Tenho que ir, Sasuke. Já está ficando tarde e Sairo precisa de mim. – diz enquanto se levanta e começa a se vestir.

- Tudo bem. – responde calmo o moreno.

Após uns minutos de silêncio o Uchiha resolve falar.

- Sakura. – a mencionada se vira para ele, os dois completamente vestidos. – Quero conhecer meu filho. – pede sem deixar transparecer ansiedade. A rosada simplesmente afirma com a cabeça.

Antes de sair da casa a Haruno se manifesta.

- Sasuke. – o chama, no entanto, sem se virar para ele. – Vou lhe dar o que você quer. Venderei as ações da Uchiha's Company para você. – diz como se estivesse falando do clima. O moreno ia se manifestar, mas foi impedido pela Haruno. – Lhe darei a total posse daquela empresa. Mas... – deu uma pausa, respirou bem fundo e continuou. – Mas irei embora com meu filho para bem longe. – terminou de dizer a rosada, deixando o Uchiha perplexo pelo que acabara de ouvir. – Espero uma resposta sua amanhã, Sasuke, me procure em casa, estarei lhe aguardando. – saiu fechando a porta, sem em nenhum momento encarar o Uchiha, deixando-o sem palavras e chocado com a escolha que teria que fazer: seu sonho ou seu filho.


	11. Decisão

_- Sakura, você tem certeza do que está fazendo? – pergunta Hinata ao telefone._

_- Sim. – responde sem hesitar. – Preciso ter certeza se ele realmente me ama como diz. Quero saber até onde chegaria por amor a mim e a seu filho. – continuou decidida a Haruno._

_- É você quem sabe. Espero que o Sasuke faça a escolha certa. – falou sua amiga. – Também espero que seja feliz com suas decisões. – deseja à rosada._

_- Obrigada, Hinata. Depois lhe conto tudo, ok? – diz a Haruno._

_- Tudo bem. Tchau. – se despede._

_- Tchau. – e desliga._

- Espero que o seu pai não nos decepcione, Sairo. – diz a rosada ao seu filho que está no berço.

_- Nossa, Sasuke. A Sakura te colocou contra a parede mesmo, hein? – diz Naruto ao telefone._

_- Nem me fale. – suspira o moreno._

_- E o que você vai fazer? Se escolher ter a empresa, perderá seu filho. Mas desistir de seu sonho assim, quando tem tudo para realizá-lo. – fala o loiro do outro lado da linha._

_- Não está ajudando. – reclama o Uchiha. – Mas já tomei a minha decisão. – responde seriamente. – Tchau. – e o moreno desliga antes de qualquer reposta do amigo._

- Espero não me arrepender. – diz para si mesmo antes de ir dormir.

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, o Uchiha já estava na frente da casa da Haruno, para comunicar sua decisão. Ele bate na porta, sendo aberta em pouco tempo, mostrando uma Haruno surpresa pela visita do Uchiha tão cedo pela manhã.

- Sasuke? – pergunta não escondendo a surpresa. – Chegou cedo. Entre. – diz dando espaço para que ele entrasse.

- Bom dia, Sakura. – cumprimenta entrando na casa. – Espero não ter chegado em má hora.

- Bom dia. Não tem problema. Acabei de tomar café. – responde com um sorriso. – Então. – fala depois de uns minutos de silêncio entre os dois. – Vejo que já tomou sua decisão, Sasuke. – diz a Haruno fazendo sinal para que se sentassem no sofá.

- Sim. – responde sem hesitar.

- Espero que não se arrependa depois, Sasuke. – diz a Haruno ansiosa.

- Sakura. – diz chamando a atenção da rosada. – A Uchiha's Company foi fundada por meu pai que a fez crescer com muito orgulho, esforço e dedicação. E eu a herdei depois que meus pais morreram num acidente de carro, assim como os seus, Sakura. – relata calmamente o Uchiha. – Tenho muito orgulho de ter herdado essa empresa, pois ela significava muito para meu pai, assim como significa para mim, me dediquei muito para que ela crescesse mais e chegasse aonde chegou. Por isso quero que ela pertença unicamente aos Uchihas. – revela sem nenhuma emoção estampada no rosto.

- Sasuke... – murmura a rosada.

- Shh... – a silencia colocando o indicador sobre seus lábios. – Quero que saiba disso, Sakura. Para mim, a empresa tem muita importância. Quero muito obtê-la. – continua calmamente, sem alterar o tom de voz. – Você se lembra do que eu lhe disse um tempo atrás? De que estaria disposto a tudo para ter o que quero? – perguntou baixando um pouco o tom de voz. A Haruno afirmou levemente com a cabeça, com os olhos um pouco marejados. – Pois saiba que percebi que isto não é verdade. – revela surpreendendo a rosada. – Não estou disposto a abrir mão de você e de meu filho, Sakura. – termina de falar, olhando fixamente nos olhos da Haruno, dos quais escapavam algumas lágrimas.

Sakura fica sem fala diante das palavras do Uchiha. Ela se aproxima do moreno, chegando bem perto do rosto deste, quando estava para juntar os lábios desvia e lhe sussurra perto do ouvido.

- Venha Sasuke, venha conhecer o seu filho. – e o pega pela mão levando-o ao quartinho de Sairo. O Uchiha simplesmente se deixava guiar meio perplexo pela atitude dela.

Eles atravessam o corredor e param em frente a uma porta, a qual é logo aberta pela Haruno, que conduz o moreno até um berço no meio do quarto, no qual esta o filho dos dois dormindo tranquilamente.

Lentamente o pequenino vai abrindo os olhos que eram da mesma cor do pai, assim como os cabelos, ele era uma pequena cópia do Uchiha. A Haruno o pega no colo, ficando de frente ao moreno.

- Olha Sairo, o seu pai. - diz numa doce voz. – Sasuke, esse é o seu filho. – fala com um sorriso. – Veja só Sairo, veja como o seu pai está com cara de bobo por finalmente conhecer você. – brinca a Haruno. – Quer pegá-lo no colo, Sasuke? – o Uchiha não consegue pronunciar nenhuma palavra, e logo ela diz docemente com um belo sorriso. – Vem, não tenha medo, você não vai machucá-lo.

Ele com muita hesitação e ajuda da Haruno pega o bebê no colo e fica mais bobo ainda. O que faz com que a rosada de uma risada baixa deixando o Uchiha um pouco vermelho.

- Está vendo, não é tão difícil. – continua rindo a rosada.

- Sakura. – chama o moreno calmamente. – Só me falta fazer mais uma coisa. – diz dando um sorriso de canto.

- E o que seria. – pergunta não conseguindo esconder a curiosidade.

- Quer casar comigo? – pergunta sem hesitar, num tom de voz que não deixava dúvidas.

- Sim. Claro que sim. – responde depois que saiu do choque, com um belo sorriso que iluminou certo moreno.

- Vamos nos casar o mais rápido possível. Não quero ficar longe de vocês dois novamente. – retrucou o Uchiha com um sorriso também.

- Pelo visto, você conseguiu o que queria no final, não é mesmo? – comentou divertida a Haruno. E continuou diante da cara de confusão do Uchiha. – Terá a mim e ao seu filho, mas também terá a empresa pertencendo aos Uchihas unicamente depois do nosso casamento. – terminou de falar dando um rápido beijo no Uchiha, que ainda estava com o filho nos braços.

- Parece que sim. – comentou rindo um pouco. Aproximou-se dos lábios da sua flor para outro beijo, mas foram interrompidos pelo choro do pequeno. O que fez os dois rirem.

- Acho que alguém está com fome, não é Sairo? – disse indo até a poltrona que havia no quarto para amamentar o bebê.

A cena enterneceu o Uchiha, o qual se aproximou de onde estava a futura mulher e o filho, dando neste um pequeno beijo na testa, o que deixou a Haruno emocionada.

- Te amo, Sasuke. – disse a futura Uchiha em meio às lágrimas de felicidade.

- Também te amo minha flor. – respondeu sorrindo o Uchiha, que estava feliz por que agora tinha a mulher da sua vida e o filho, fruto do amor que ambos sentiam um pelo outro.


End file.
